Fushigi Yuugi  A Different Game
by MelanieSofie
Summary: And if everything was different? And if Miaka when re-entering in the book wasn't alone? Many things will be changed... the question is change for better or worse? But one thing is for sure, the story never could be perfect...
1. Chapter 1

Oieeeeee =)

**There are some things you should know before you start reading (seriously read it!)**

The first is that I'm Portuguese (European), and this chapter is also available in Portuguese, but I decided to "translate" into English, now what's the problem? Well my dears I learn Portuguese since I was 5 years, and English only a few years, so don't kill me ( and don't shot tomatoes) if you to find unforgivable errors (or clearly stupid errors,) instead let the correction in comments (is so much useful =). And I think it is also important to clarify that Google Translator was very important for this translation, but not all, because I even know a few things...

The second is going to find various symbols like - *-.- 1 / / *-.- 2 / / 3 *-.- ... hey, this is not signs that I decided to put because are cute (but I really think cute = P), but yes, because that the phase in which they have found had a picture. To find the URL will by the end of the chapter.

- * 1 / / 2 * / / * 3 ... I used the original vocabulary, so it is (also at the end of chapter) what these words mean.

The third, my dears, remember that pass an anime to a text, isn't an easy thing, so give me a discount, okay?

At the end are also some additional information, such as the "profile" of the Miaka's mother (Sayuri Yuki).

I sincerely hope you enjoy it! = P

**Little Note: Chronologically the story is located in the moment than Miaka came back to home for the first time (8º Episode of the Anime)**

**Hey, if you're still here, I suggest a song to accompany the chapter, can I? ****Okay I do anyway =D**

_Ht_

_tp_

_:/_

_ww_

_w._

_you_

_tube._

_Com_

_/watc_

_h?v=nS_

_Qv9kno_

_0ec_

**- - This song is half in Portuguese (only a little), but it's very beautiful, and I put the translation of the lyrics in the end of the chapter, okay?**

It was almost evening, when Sayuri leaves the hospital for going to home, she had to stay there more time then usually, because a fire on a school and she had to help many of the children.

When she arrived on home, the first thing then she noted was the silence, neither keisuke or Miaka were in the kitchen or the living room, but so she went up the stairs for check, she listen them voices, talking softly.

More restful, Sayuri decided not disturb them, was rare the moment that they talk in a civilized way, and wasn't about who stays with the last cookie or the TV remote. So she came back to kitchen e starts cook the dinner.

- Mom? – Called Keisuke, doing Sayuri leaves the dinner and tuning to her son – Miaka isn't well.

- How so? – Keisuke pulled his mom to the couch of the living room, and the two sat down.

- She told me some strange stories, that she was absorbed by a book, the _Shinji-Tenchisho_*1, where she know some guy called Tamahome, she becomes a _miko_*2 and with the help of Yui Hongo and three _seishis_*3, she can come back to this world.

Sayuri could barely hold her surprise, she knew about that story, was exactly the same than a series that she liked very much to see, when was young, and for coincidence the name of the protagonist is the some than her daughter. But is impossible, that story be really true...

- Mom, I think all pressure for the exam is making badly. – Said Keisuke seeing her mom quiet. - You don't believe on her, do you?

- No, son. – That was a lie, Sayuri on the deep believed in that story, she didn't know why. But don't have other explication, Miaka never knew about that series, and didn't exist any way that she had seen. But if was a lie exist just one way to knew.

Keisuke smiled for mom, and goes out.

- Miaka?

- Yes? – The girl down the stairs quickly in direction the couch. – Hey, where's Kei? – Asked Miaka when arrived close to her mom.

- He gone to a bookstore. – Invented Sayuri than was the second time that she lied to her sons today, but she didn't heard Keisuke say where he went. - Miaka?

- What?

- We need to talk, sit down. – Miaka sits next to Sayuri. – What you say to Keisuke is really true?

- He told you.

- Yes, he did. But tell me, it's really true?

- Yes. I didn't dreamed anything of this. Mom, it's real. – Said Miaka, looking for her mother, than just waved with her head.

- I believe, Miaka. Don't ask me why. But now tell me exactly what you said to Kei.

Miaka was surprise with her mother's response, but tell her everything, since the entrance on the restricted section, to the way how Yui helped her to return home.

For every word that Miaka said , Sayuri reminded the series, all that details coincided, all that looked impossible but in the same time very real and truthful...

- And the Keisuke told me that book is dangerous and made me promise never return to there. – Concluded Miaka with a sad twinkle in her eyes. Sayuri remembered than she didn't fulfilled that promise.

- But you gone to return, didn't you? – Miaka looked for her feet. – Yes you did, but I go with you, my dear.

Miaka raised his head and looked shocked to her mom.

- Are you talking serious?

- Of course, I'm. Miaka I said than I believe on you, didn't I? I know that you really want return to there, so at least I go too for protect you. But don't say anything to your brother. – Asked Sayuri and Miaka just waved with her head.

- But and the Yui? I don't know where she is. I call for her home, but she isn't there…

Sayuri suddenly remembered that because Miaka go out of the book, Yui has to enter it. But Miaka don't know that.

- Miaka, have you thought than Yui might has entered in the book, when you left... If she isn't here or in her home, I think it's the only option...

Reality seemed to has fallen on Miaka, she never had thought that option. Yui had entered with her in the first time, so she could enter again.

- I have to go save her. - Said Miaka getting up from the couch.

- Relax. We have to save her, but now Miaka, you can get two bags that are in the closet of my room, and bring them here. If we go into the book we have to take at least a few things. Miaka nodded and left the room, returning quickly with two large bags, where Sayuri began to put all things that might come to need, such as medicaments, small medical instruments, some food, clothes, two or three books, a teddy bear that Miaka insisted on taking, and other things until the two bags were full.

- Come on. - Sayuri has put her bag on the back, helped Miaka to put her too and the two left their apartment, in direction to the National Library.

Once they arrived there, they ran to the Restricted Section, from which emanated a red and very bright dust. They entered on the room and found the Techisho-Shinji in the floor, also emitting a strange red aura.

- Are you sure? - Asked Miaka.

- I never had so much. Miaka. - Sayuri took the hand of her daughter, and the two started walk in direction to the book.

- Mom! Miaka! - Screamed Keisuke at the entrance of the section, very breathless. - Where do you think you will? And mom... you said...

- I know very well what I said, Keisuke. But I... I can't permit than Miaka goes alone. - Sayuri dropped Miaka's hand and turns to his son. - Forgive me - Murmured Sayuri with her lips, don't producing any sound and turning back.

- That book is dangerous! - Many tears fell from Sayuri's face, but she stayed back.

- We have to save Yui. - Said Miaka, holding again her mother's hand, that still was crying. She probably replace me in the book. We need to hurry for save her.

-No! No! Mom made she hear! This is crazy.

- No, Keisuke. Miaka needs to return. This can only over until the last page of the book is written. Catch the book Miaka. - Miaka took the book off the ground and the two held him. .See you soon, my son. Forgive us.

- Goodbye, brother. We're going.

The two opened the book, and an intense red and white light comes to there. Sayuri and Miaka disappeared, like if they never had been there.

In the palace of Konan, Hotohori the Emperor and some of his handlers was talking about the fact that the Kutou is preparing attacks on Konan, until a red light appears behind the emperor and two womens come out of there, Miaka, which fell on top of Hotohori's head*-.-1, and Sayuri than fell a little on the front, at the big table.

- Aiiiii! These people have to learn how made more comfortable tables. - Groused Sayuri, but when she raised his head, she sees Miaka on top of emperor. - Miaka!

- Your highness! - Screamed the handlers.

- Hotohori, sorry. - Asked Miaka smiling foolishly.

- M-Miaka! - The young emperor looked suprised to Miaka.

- S-Suzaku on Miko! She's back! - Exclaimed the handlers, smiling, without notice the presence of Sayuri.

- Yuki Miaka presenting. - Said Miaka getting up, and when she would present her mother, Hotohori pulling and hugging her, making the girl blush strongly.

- I missed you, very much. - Said Hotohori quietly, while everyone in the room have heard, including Sayari, who coughed quite high.

- Who are you? - Asked Hotohori noting on the woman and pulling Miaka behind his backs.

- Yuki Sayuri,and thank you for noted my presence, your highness. Since than you was too busy holding my daughter.

Miaka blushed even more and left behind Hotohori.

-Well... this is my mother, Hotohori.

- MOTHER? - Screamed everyone in the room.

- How is that possible? . Asked,now only Hotohori.

- We also don't know, your highness. But I think we have most importante things to discuss.

- Yes, and it's a pleasure meet you, Sayuri. - The young emperor smiled.- It was along time since you left, Miaka. - The three abandoned the room. - Three long months.

- What? Three months have passed since I went to home? - Screamed Miaka surprised, while Sayure kept calm, she remembered that detail.

-The time passed quickly. - Answered Hotohori calmly.

- Miaka, time passes differently in the two worlds. You have stayed weeks, if not months in this world, but in our world just passed a few hours. - Said Sayuri smiling at her daughter.

- But, while you were away, Miaka. We had a problem.

Sayuri also knew what the problem was. The war with Kutou, the neighbour country.

- Problem?

- Yes. Miaka, I have a request to do to you as the Suzaku on Miko. - Said Hotohori, while Miaka gazed him curiously.

- What?

- The rest of Sheishis should be found as quickly as possible.- Started him, but Miaka suddenly falls back because of the weight the bag, doing Sayuri banging his hand on the head, without believing how her daughter could be so clumsy.

- Miaka, put the bag down and listen. - Asked he calmly, closing his eyes.

Sayuri helped Miaka to remove the bag of the shoulders, also removing her and the two got up for Hotohori can continue.

- Soldiers from Kutou are brought together on our borders.

- A war?- Interrupted Miaka scared.

- Kutou craved Konan for many years.

-What? The Yui? Yui, what happened to her? - Screamed Miaka, while Sayuri just stared fixedly to Hotohori. - If a war starts and Yui are in the middle of it... what will happen to her?

- Calm, Miaka, She certainly is fine. - Said Sayuri, but Miaka didn't seem to have hear.

- Hotohori, - Miaka approached him. - Can do something for Yui?

- Yui? - Hotohori looked confused.

- She is dressed like me, and has short hair, you know?

- No, I don't know.

- Miaka listen me. - The girl turned to her mother. - You have my word as Yui is fine. So calm down and listen what your highness was saying, because seems be important.

Miaka reluctantly turned to the emperor.

- Thank you, Sayuri. Miaka, we must bring together all seven Seishis for have the power of Suzaku and protect Konan.

-And with that power you can also save Yui, you understand Miaka?

The girl seemed to think for a moment and then she started running toward somewhere.

- Hey, wait Miaka. - Screamed Sayuri, also running to catch her daughter.

- I have to found Tamahome, and then find the other seishis...

- Okay, but we can walk more slowly?

Miaka slower her pace, until the two are just walking.

- Miaka! - Called the voice of a woman, and the two turned backward. She had long purple hair, caught up in a braid. Sayuri soon understand than the woman is Nuriko.

- Nuriko? - Asked Miaka.

- That's what I thought. - Said Nuriko,and the two took their hands, one of the other and screamed hysterically hopping.- Who' s this woman? - Nuriko looked to Sayuri, as she evaluates her. - She's a little bit like you... the face...

- Nuriko, that's my mother. Mom, this is Nuriko. - Presented Miaka smiling.

- Treat me by Sayuri.

Nuriko stared the two, in a curious way for a few moments to also smile.

- By the way, where's Tamahome? - Asked Mika, stared Nuriko serious.

- He isn't here. He said that he make some money and go to home. He went away was several days.

- What? He didn't wait for me? - Miaka's voice sounded sad, so Sayuri hugged her strongly.

- Don't worry, Miaka. We'll find him and Yui, too.- Comforted Sayuri.

They spent a few minutes until Miaka compose herself and go the three looking for Hotohori for advised him that they going seeking Tamahome.

-What, you want to see Tamahome?

- Yes. Said Miaka, nodding this head and smiling foolishly.

- Alone?

- My mom and Nuriko come with me.

- Nuriko? - Asked Hotohori like if he don't believed what saw, Nuriko was wearing a male costume that wouldn't let confused him with a lady.*-.-2

- See? He's wearing men's clothing. - Said Miaka excitedly. - He looks very good. - Miaka grabbed Nuriko's arm and smiling excessively which made Sayuri can't stop laughing.

- It's half hard protecting her with women's clothing. - Justified Nuriko, looking unhappy to Miaka.

Hotohori don't seems to want that Miaka goes, but eventually agreed.

- There are spies of Kutou everywhere, be careful. - Asked Hotohori.

- Your highness?

- Yes, Sayuri? - Said Hotohori, stared to the woman.

- Could you provide me a bow in arrow. I know how to use it and I want too protect may daughter.

- Of course. - Said the emperor and ordered one of their subjects to bring what Sayurid had requested.

- I didn't knew it, Mom.

- You and your brother don't know many things, Miaka. I loved when I was young and just learning.

As soon as she received the bow, Sayuri kept it together with some medicines and food, than she had chosen for the trip. Hotohori also had given to Miaka the Shinjin-Tenchisho of Suzaku*4, which contained the only clues that exist to how find the other Seishis.

Then they just could left the palace, ridden on two horses.

- I'm gonna die - Said Sayuri, who was alone on horseback, for the fifth time since they left.

- What mother so coward than you have, Miaka. - Said Nuriko quietly to Miaka, who was on horseback behind him.

But Sayuri had heard his words.

- Shut up, Nuriko. I never liked horses. - The horse than Sayuri rode got up, almost causing her fall. - Even they don't like me. - She grabbed strongly to the reins.

- Stop, please. - Asked Miaka, making Nuriko and Sayuri to be quiet, continuing to gallop for a while. - It's been three months. - the girl murmured to herself, closing her eyes.

- You're a welcome sight. - Said Nuriko. - Tama goes be in ecstasy... After you left, he lost his focus and became oblivious to everything. I wish you had seen. *-.-3 and 4

- Nuriki is right, that's what I've been telling you all the time. You worry too much, Miaka. - Said Sayuri looking to her daughter.

- Of course I'm right. You are the beloved of Tamahome.

- That's not true! Tamahome told me that I don't was.

- That's a lie. He loves you, my dear. Even I know that. - Exclaimed Sayuri smiling foolishly at her daughter. - I'll meet my son in law.

- And he didn't know at that time, Miaka. - Completed Nuriko until suddenly began to darken. - But hey, what's with this strange dark? - Nuriko looked very worried.

- I said I also don't like darkness. - Sayuri asked softly to herself.

- Oh no! It's getting dark. - Screamed Miaka, grabbed more to Nuriko.

-Oh... it's too dark!

-Nuriko, you're going in the right direction? - Asked Miaka, but the two horses suddenly rose sharply. Nuriko e Sayuri could hold the reins with enough force for not fall, but Miaka can't hold on in Nuriko and fell violently on the floor.

- Miaka! - Screamed Sayuri, who jumped off the horse, knelt beside her daughter.

- Are you all right? - Shouted Nuriko even on the horse.

Sayuri looked at Miaka, for see if she was hurt, and when she noted that over their heads was a men armed with a sickle.

- What do you think you're doing? - Claimed Mika, seeing the man, too.

- Who are you?

- That voice. - Murmured Miaka and Sayui rose and by placing between Mika ant the man. She had left the bow in the bag and was too risky try to catch it.

But soon the light of a flame illuminated the face of the men, and Sayuri can see that the man is in reality Tamahome.

- Miaka. - Said him, to recognize her behind Sayuri.

- Tamahome. - Miaka left the backs of her mother and approached of Tamahome that placed the hand of the girl's face, as if he didn't believe what his eyes saw.

- It really you? It was only three months, but I felt like a thousand years.

- Tamahome... - Miaka was crying, and soon they hugged intensely.

- Sounds than you're feeling better. - Said him wiping a tear from the face of Miaka.

- Yes.

Sayuri and Nuriko, who had left the horse and approached to Sayuri, they coughed quite high, calling the attention of the couple, to the fact there are more people there.

The two separate embarrassed.

- Tamahome, who are these people? - Asked one of the mens.

- This is Miaka, Suzaku in the Miko. -Tamahome hit on the top of the girl's head. - This is gay. - Nuriko pointed to Nuriko, that soon hit him. - Seriously, he is one of the Suzaku seishis, Nuriko. And the other woman, I don't know.

- I'm the mother of the girl that you were hugged. - Tamahome goggled. - And your mother in law, too. But you can call me Sayuri.

Tamahome looked to Miaka, like he catches for a confirmation and the girl nodded with her head, making Tamahome look again for the other mens, still a little incredulous.

-She's the mother of the Suzaku in the Miko. - Said him, turned to Miaka. - You know about the country of Kutou, right? Given the situation, there are men suspected here. - Sayuri noted how Miaka's eyes shined when Tamahome spoke. - For a rate, I work for these people as bodyguards. My presence here makes them feel relatively safe...

In a moment the flame that iluminated everything went off.

- There's no wind, but the torch went out. - Said one man, with a tenebrous voice.

- Quick! Light the torch again. -Screamed other men and Sayuri tried to remember what would happen next, but just had a feeling that it was something bad.

Before they can light the torch, some mysterious hands led Miaka away, but Sayuri remembered that. Those hands were from the fourth seishi of Suzaku.

- Miaka! - Called Tamahome, seeing the girl disappear.

**Perfil of Sayuri Yuki**

Photo (uniting all the pieces, as this was the only way to put the url, i'm really sorry):

_h_

_tt_

_p:_

_/_

_/_

_1._

_bp_

_.b_

_logs_

_pot_

_.c_

_om/_

_-c4_

_8QP_

_4Iz_

_aws/_

_Twg_

_6Je_

_7I5m_

_I/AAA_

_AAAAAA_

_IY/Ds_

_z8VL4_

_1U2s/_

_s160_

_0/Say_

_uri+_

_Yuuk_

_i+fi_

_nal+%2528as+Tr_

_ish_

_a+Elric%25_

_29.j_

_pg_

**Name: Sayuri Yuki Age: 35 years Hair: Honey color Eyes: Blue Height: 168 cm**

**Personality: A very jovial person (not be confused with childish), sarcastic, very impulsive, sometimes rational, very determined, and without limit for protect their kids. With a capacity to love so big as to implicate.**

**She has a huge fear of horses and is a lover of medicine and bow in arrow.**

**She looks quite yougn for this age, making many people think that she has only twenties.**

–-*****

***1 -** Shinji-Tenchisho - It's the original name of the book, "The Universe of The Four Goods"

***2 -** Miko - This is the original name for priestess, and then in Suzaka Miko - priestess of Suzaku, Seiryuu in the Miko - priestess of Suzaku ... ( for the Four Gods)

***3 -** Seishis - Is the original name given to the warriors who protect the priestess (God exists for each Seishi 7), these warriors have powers (kind of) supernatural, being able to control elements, make powerful spells, or wielding a huge facility particular weapon.

***4 -** Shinji-Tenchisho de Suzaku - Is the original name given to the parchment given to each emperor of each of the four countries, which contains clues to help find the priestess seven warriors.

***-.-1 -**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_2._

_bp_

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-dAoFoDr5EBU/TvOlc3gURgI/AAAAAAAAAG4/hBWXlJASckw/s1600/Miaka+cai+em+cima+de+Hotohori+-+_

_cap1_

_.bmp_

**Subtitle: That drop -.-''**

***-.-2 -**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_1._

_bp_

_.blogspot._

_com_

_/-cE4wuJbqwaY/TvOldaFWZzI/AAAAAAAAAG8/uRivG8WHwaA/s1600/nuriko+trajes+masculinos+-.-1+-+_

_cap1._

_jpg_

***-.-3 e 4 -**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_3._

_bp_

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-bJavSE2lZUU/TvOli4vYtjI/AAAAAAAAAHI/SIshjORAnjY/s1600/tamahome+perde+o+foc+part1+-+_

_cap1_

_.bmp_

**Subtitle:This is really losing the focus... '-'**

**E**

_ht_

_tp:/_

_2._

_bp_

_.blogspot_

_.com_

_/-zwQjb249Cn4/TvOlkzQsdGI/AAAAAAAAAHQ/rLBMM7K62vw/s1600/tamahome+perde+o+foc+part2+-+_

_cap1_

_.bmp_

**Subtitle: That's a plate**

**If you asked me to ask any questions about this chapter, you know what the first thing I asked? **Was the dress that Sayuri had taken into the book ... Well to satiate my own curiosity here it is:

_ht_

_tp: /_

_/ www_

.

_ polyvore_

_.com / sayuris_set / set? id = 41035068__  
><em>_  
><em>- I know that many people will not like, but us be practical, she didn't change her clothes at home, and nobody goes to a hospital, in dress and high heels, okay?

**I'm very sorry that the URL's, but I could not publish any other way, so copy it and see the images because it is really important ...  
><strong>  
>Be completely at ease to put all your questions<span>, no matter how stupid they are<span>, I promise to answer all the next chapter ...

**And now the translation of the song (the subtitles are in parentheses):**

_**Summer Love **_

_Baby is it really true ?  
>Baby is it really true ?<br>Baby is it really true ?  
><em>_Baby is it really true ?_

_Quando eu der um sorriso, tu me dá um beijo_

_(When I give you a smile, you give me a kiss)_

_Vai virar tua cabeça, vai perder o medo_

_(Will turn your head, will lose the fear)_

_Don't you want summer love, yeah  
>Don't you wanna be loved by me?<br>Let's your heart feel the groove, yeah!  
>Take a chance to set you free<em>

_Vai beijando a minha boca, tirando a roupa_

_(Going kissing my mouth, taking off my clothes)_

_Como se fosse da primeira vez_

_(Like it was the first time)_

_Vai curando o sentimento, num movimento_

_(Will curing feeling, in a movement)_

_Num carinho que a gente fez._

_(In affection that we made)_

_Put your hands around my waist  
>You wanna taste it<br>Like this was the very first kiss  
>If you want magic, it's gonna happen<br>Cause i'm the one that can love you like this_

_I'll be good to you, promisse never break your heart in two!  
>Baby is it really true? Give me, give me out a reason so I can<em> _trust you.  
>I'll be good to you, promisse never break your heart in two!<em>

_Baby is it really true? Give me, give me out a reason so I can_ _trust you._

_When i get a little close you can make a move babe  
>Everything new, everything's gonna come true, babe<em>

_Tá com medo de amar, é?_

_(Are you afraid to love, is it?)_

_Tá com medo do amor, e a?_

_(Are you afraid of love, is it?)_

_Deixa a página virar, é_

_(Let turn the page, is it?)_

_Deixa o coração em flor se abrir_

_(Let your heart in flower, open up)_

_Don't you want summer love, yeah  
>Don't you wanna be loved by me?<br>Let's your heart feel the groove, yeah!  
>Take a chance to set you free<em>

_Vai beijando a minha boca, tirando a roupa_

_(Going kissing my mouth, taking off my clothes)_

_Como se fosse da primeira vez_

_(Like it was the first time)_

_Vai curando o sentimento, num movimento_

_(Will curing feeling, in a movement)_

_Num carinho que a gente fez._

_(In affection that we made)_

_I'll be good to you, promisse never break your heart in two!  
>Baby is it really true? Give me, give me out a reason so I can<em> _trust you.  
>I'll be good to you, promisse never break your heart in two!<br>Baby is it really true? Give me, give me out a reason so I can_ _trust you._

_Don't you wanna be loved by me, boy?  
>You know i got it, got it all, got it all, boy<em>

_Yes, i wanna be loved by you, girl  
>Loved by you<br>Lo-lo-loved by you, girl  
>I wanna be loved<em>

_Don't you wanna be loved by me, boy?  
>You know i got it, got it all, got it all, boy?<em>

_Yes, i wanna be loved by you, girl  
>Loved by you<br>Lo-lo-loved by you, girl_

_Tá com medo de amar, é?_

_(Are you afraid to love, is it?)_

_Tá com medo do amor, e a?_

_(Are you afraid of love, is it?)_

_Deixa a página virar, é_

_(Let turn the page, is it?)_

_Deixa o coração em flor se abrir_

_(Let your heart in flower, open up)_

_Don't you want summer love, yeah  
>Don't you wanna be loved by me?<br>Let's your heart feel the groove, yeah  
>Take a chance to set you free<em>

_I'll be good to you, promise never break your heart in two!  
>Baby is it really true? Give me, give me out a reason so I can<em> _trust you.  
>I'll be good to you, promise never break your heart in two!<br>Baby is it really true? Give me, give me out a reason so I can_ _trust you._

Kisses **(L) (L) (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oieeeeeeeeee =)_

My dears... I'm very sad =(

Not even a comment... I only want just one... can say "Hi, I here okay? So don't stop!" (You can copy if don't want moving your fingers).

So I have a bad new. If I don't have at lest on comment... I'm not go translate the third chapter... I sorry, but translate takes me many hours... And if nobody see, why I should continues doing?

So if you are here give a comment, okay?

Now, about the chapter... continues have, the *-.-1... and the *1... and of course the extras (I love extras)... in this chapter is the relationships of Sayuri with the others characters.

_**OTHER IMPORTANT THING... I HAVE DOING A TRAILER FOR THE FANFIC! YES, YOU READ WELL! THIS FANFICTION, NOW HAVE A TRAILER...**_

So please see:

_ht_

_tp_

_:/_

_/w_

_w_

_w_

_.yo_

_utub_

_e.c_

_om_

_/wa_

_tch_

_?v=_

_MWDIAzvKMb8&fe_

_ature=b_

_f_next&_

_list=PL87C2C1_

_BFDA3C8F33_

_&lf=m_

_h_l_

_ol_

_z_

If you still here, I have a suggestion for a music that you can listen when you read... you can see here:

_ht_

_tp_

_:/_

_/w_

_w_

_w_

_.y_

_out_

_ube._

_c_

_o_

_m_

_/w_

_at_

_ch?v_

_=sNqwVDD4_

_rl_

_o_

I hope you enjoy =D AND GIVE ME A COMMENT!

- Miaka! - Called Tamahome, seeing the girl disappear, and immediately started running in direction to the shrubs where the girl was taken.

Then finally Sayuri remembers what going happen next.

- Get down! - Screamed she, doing all the mens throw to the floor, when a rain of arrows fell upon them.

- Ahhhhhh! - Screamed Nuriko, that was the only who still standing, but luckily no arrow had hit him. *-.-1

- Nuriko, my bag, quickly.

While everyone had done what Sayuri had ordered, two mens had been achieved, Sayuri went to the men shot in his arm, that was groaning and screaming because the pain. The other man, that too was achieved, Sayuri couldn't do anything, because the arrow had be more accurate and hit him right on the head.

Sayuri took the arrow and with all her strength pulled from de man's body, making him screamed of pain.

- Are poisonous arrows. You can't do anything. - Said Nuriko, handing the bag.

- In the other maybe not, but in this one, I can try to extract the arrow.

All the men gathered around Sayuri, including Miaka and Tamahome that have just arrived and asked to Nuriko, what had happened.

Sayuri retired the material for extracting the blood and has inserted one needle on the wound, trying to get out all blood blended with poison.

Since having taken enough blood, Sayuri realized that if he didn't die because the poison , he will die from lack of blood, so she pulled another needle and stuck in her arm taking out all the blood that she could.

After having removed the blood, stuck on man's arm and inserted it very slowly.

All the men looked perplexed for Sayuri. She took some disinfectant and stanched the blood from the wound.

- Take him, I removed all the poison, he should survive. Give him a lot of fluids. - The men took on both bodies, and left the place.

After only the four staying there, Sayuri leaned against a tree and tried not fainting, she had taken a lot of blood.

Miaka perceiving the condition of her mother went to fetch the bag that was still on horseback and gave it to her mother, who retired some cookies and started eating.

- Well, that was incredible, Sayuri. You are a healer, or something like that? - Asked Nuriko , breaking the silence.

- Thank you, Nuriko. I used to be in my world. But right now what has happened to you, Miaka? - Sayuri asked even knowing the answer.

- A strange guy, pushed me ... he said that they were behind me ...

- Yes, this was clearly an ambush, all arrows were pointing in the direction of Miaka... - Nuriko said looking angry to the pile of arrows that had accumulated.

- So these people almost died because of me? - Miaka seems almost crying, so Tamahome hugging her.

- Are you alright? - Asked Nuriko, looking now to Sayuri and that had risen, but still shaking.

- Yes, I'm. - Nuriko supported Sayuri .- Thank you, Nuriko. We better get back.

The four went to the village where Tamahone had worked, and stayed on the home of an elderly couple who offered them your home and some food.

- I think I know where Miaka inherited its appetite. - Said Nuriko seeing Miaka and Sayuri eating dinner as if they didn't see food for months.

- Hey, I lost much blood, I need to feed me! - Complained Sayuri and returning to devour the food on her front.

- By the way, that guy with a face of fox. - Sayuri realized that Miaka was referring to the fourth Seishi. - He said something about some men in Kutou are behind the Suzaku in the Miko!

- Well, Suzaku in the Miko, protected this country, so she would be an obstacle to invaded Konan. - Explained Tamahome. Miaka stopped of eating and staring him worriedly.

- Don't make that face, Miaka. I'm with you. - Sayuri again saw the sparkle in the Miaka's eyes. - I will protect you, so don't worry.

The door rearwards of them suddenly open and a man enters in the house.

- Tamahome! Come quickly!

- There are some suspected men in the East gate! - Said another man, who had just entered.

- What! I hear the sound of money?

The three looked at him angry, so he coughed and changed the sentence.

- Y-Yes. That is terrible. Nuriko, care for them. Bye.

Tamahome left the house, hopped with his arms open to the men who asked for help.

- Before look for the other Seishis, we should cure that Tamahome's obsession with money? - Asked Nuriko supporting the head in his hand.

- I think so. Men obsessed with money, never give good husbands, Miaka!

- Mom! - Protested Miaka embarrassed.

- No, Tamahome isn't very choosy. - Said the old man who had offered them the home. - Also, he is a good guy.

- What are you talking about? A good guy protects you for free! - Protested Nuriko.

- Well, he almost doesn't charge anything!

- What I'm saying...!

- Please don't let us begin a discussion because of that ... - Asked the old man, but Sayuri didn't hear the rest of the discussion, she was too busy trying to remember what was the reason for Tamahome be so obsessed by money.

It was even daybreak when a scream of Nuriko was heard for the whole village, and obviously woke up Sayuri that was in the next bed.

- NURIKO! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT THIS HOURS? YOU WANT TO BE A DEAD MAN? - Screamed Sayuri , sitting up in bed and seeing Miaka next to Nuriko's bed with a flashlight pointed him in the eye .*-.- 2 Sayuri quickly realized what had happened, Miaka also spent his life doing that to her.

Once Sayuri and Nuriko grudgingly got up, Miaka told them that she wanted to pursue Tamahome. Soon the three were again on top of a horse, for unhappiness of Sayuri and followed Tamahome.

- Oh, if it isn't Tamahome! Returning home? - Said a farmer close to Tamahome, as Sayuri, Nuriko and Miaka was peered him behind a tree.

- Yes, It's been a long time, sir. - Tamahome smiling for the man.

- It seems that this is the village where Tamahome grew. - Concluded Nuriko softly, and even still behind the trees.

- Here? So is here that Tamahome was born and grew?

Miaka looked extremely happy and blushing, and Sayuri can see that even after what had happened and what would happen, the decision to return the book with her daughter, was the right choice. She is happy here, and people seemed to appreciate and need her.

- What are you thinking? - Asked Nuriko, noticing the silly face of Miaka, who became even more blushing.

Sayuri can't stop laugh of the situation.

- Miaka! Sayuri! - Called Nuriko, and the three looked at where Tamahome stopped.

It was a small and humble home with several children in the yard that soon ran on direction of Tamahome for hug him.*-.- 3

Once he entered into the house with the children, Sayuri, Nuriko and Miaka ran to the only windows of the house, and sat on the floor, for listening.

- How do you feel? See I got this all! - Said Tamahome.

- Sorry. I'm fine. - Said the voice of a gentleman. Sayuri concluded that should be Tamahome's father. - Chuei is taking care of the field for me.

- Chuei, I'm very proud of you.

- But I'm not very good. We can't produce anything. - Said the boy.

- I see ... So it was good I have looked for work.

- Tamahome. - Called his father, with a faint voice - I'm glad to see that you care about us, but why do not you start thinking about your own happiness? Maybe getting married...? - Sayuri nudged her daughter and smiled foolishly.

- Father, doesn't worry about me. Well, I think that I'm going. Chuei take care of all for me.

- Brother you need to go so soon? - Asked another boy, probably also brother of Tama.

- Don't go! - Screamed a little girl.

- You know Yuiren. Next time I will bring a doll for you.

- Brother, I prefer you. - She screamed again.

- Yuiren, I'll do anything for your happiness. I even creak my teeth and make any kind of service! So please ... have a little patience, right?

Nuriko, Miaka and Sayuri, cried when they heard that, all that demonstration of love and affection of Tamahome for this family. But now Sayuri also remembered the tragic end of those children.

- Tama, is so heroic. - Said Nuriko biting the handkerchief, but not stop crying.

- Yuiren! - Screamed Tamhome , frightened. - Yuiren, what is it?

Miaka and Sayuri, got up and suddenly into on the window of the house, making Tamahome popping his eyes.

Sayuri took the little girl from Tamahome's arms and with her hand measured the temperature. The girl had fever.

- Get a place to put her and a bucket of water. Miaka go get my bag, which is on the horse. - Asked Sayuri and soon Miaka and two children left the house quickly.

Once again the boys and Miaka came back with Sayuri asked, she put the little girl in mattress, covering her with blankets. Next she retired a medically for fever, dissolve it in water and gave to Yuiren.

The little girl seemed to immediately relax and Sayuri put a wet towel on his head, preventing the temperature rise more.

- Which one of you is the oldest brother? - Asked Sayuri and a blue-haired boy came more close to Sayuri. She put some pills that she had given to Yuiren on his hand. - After dinner gave her another dissolved in water, doing that for another three days.

The boy nodded and Sayuri turned to her daughter, who huddled on the floor, covered by the hat of the quarter Seishi, while Tamahome looked angry for her.

- I can't disappear. - She said, and Sayuri couldn't stop to laugh.

- Of course not, you idiot! - Screamed Tamahome making her shrink more. *-.- 4

- Hey. She is your wife, brother? - Said another girl with brown hair.

- D-Do not be silly! - Tamahome and Miaka were extremely blushing and looking for the girl, that gave even more wish to laugh for Sayuri.*-.- 5

- Y-Yes! I'm still in the middle school.

- They say that, but - Nuriko began appearing from nowhere close to the bed Tamahome's father. - ... they have been far enough. They had done everything, Dad.

Tamahome's father, seemed that had given him a bad thing *-.- 6, while Tamahome should be looked to Tamahome like if she was evaluate the best way to kill him.

- Do not make jokes with that serious face! - Screamed Tamahome to Nuriko, even more blushing.

Brother... - Called the little Yuiren. - Sayuri turned to her. The towel over the girl was already dry and the water bucket was over.

- I'll get more water, Mom. - Sayuri nodded even though she had a bad feeling and tried to look for something cold in her bag, while Miaka would fetch water.

- Miaka! Thanks for everything. - Sayuri didn't need to look to know that Miaka should be blushing. - And thank you too, Sayuri.

- It's nothing, Tama. - Said Sayuri and finally finding a small thermal bag and putting her in the head of the girl. - After all soon we will all be family.

Nuriko laughed very loudly and Sayuri have sure that Tamahome should be had very colored.

- That which you gave to the girl, is from our world? - Asked Nuriko sitting down next to Sayuri.

- Yes, I brought everything that I could. But if it continues in this way, the medicines will not last less than a month. We must find the others Seishis, quickly.

- Yes.

Sayuri felt the thermal bag, It's was becoming warm. She tried to find something else in the bag, until Tamahome be scared.

- Miaka! - He screamed and leaving the room, starting to run...

- Tamahome! Wait, Tamahome! - Screamed Nuriko and trying to stop him while Sayuri looking him with her eyes very open.

Until kind of a click is made on her head, Miaka was being attacked. Sayuri instinctively got up and when she was preparing to start to run too, but Nuriko held her with force in her shoulders.

- Sayuri, where are you going? And Tamahome , why he ran out? - Asked Nuriko without drop her.

- Miaka is in danger.

Sayuri tried to loosen up but Nuriko didn't let her.

- You stay here and I'm going after him. - Ordered Nuriko and ran out of the house.

Sayuri's first instinct was to ignore Nuriko and run to help his daughter, but he remembered another detail, the killers would come to this house. She could not leave children alone.

Sayuri contradicted turned to Yuiren who was trembling softly.

- Hush, my darling. - She cleaned the beads of sweat from the face of the little girl. - It'll be okay.

After a few minutes, a sound at the entrance scaring the children. Sayuri turned, she knowing what was to come.

The man was wearing a black cloak that covered until the mouth and with a movement of arms, many white ribbons that appeared on all the air.

- Drop them! They are just kids! You're Coward! - Sayuri knew it was useless, but sees the children in that state, was horrible.

The man looked at her and the ribbons that bound her, press with more force, barely making she breathed because the pain.

Tamahome's brothers while this called for her brother, and crying wih fear. The man turned his back for them, he was waiting for someone.

He was waiting for Miaka.

Sayuri with those thoughts tried letting go ribbons with all her strength, but with each movement the ribbons pressed more strongly until became unbearable.

The door opened and then Tamahome and Nuriko appeared, with Miaka just behind them that barely saw what was happening screamed.

- Brother! Brother! Brother! - Screamed the children.

- Tamahome! Nuriko! Take Miaka! And get away now! - Screamed Sayuri with all the strength that she had.

- Damn! - Tamahome and Nuriko not go out like Sayuri said, so they ran in the direction of the man with the intention of beating him.

But the man again threw up his hands over the cap and new white ribbons appeared, holding them.

- Tamahome! - Screamed Miaka at the door from outside the house.

- And so, Suzaku in the miko? If you want to save them, do not resist and let me kill you! - The man took his sword and held it with both hands.

- Damn, Miaka! Goes immediately away! Did you hear? Escape now! This is an order Miaka Yuki! - Screamed Sayuri, and she felt as if I had lose all strength and control of your body.

- Now, come to me! - He ordered, while Miaka still look at him, without escaping as Sayuri ordered.

Miaka then looked away and began walking toward him.

- Miaka, no! - Cried the three at the same time, but the girl seemed not to hear, continuing to walk, until another man came and stood in front of her. It was the fourth Seishi.

- Are you, Mr. Fox? - Asked Maiak smiling.

The Seishi took his necklace of green and red pearls and open this hand, breaking the ribbons.

The last thing that Sayuri remembers was that fell brusquely in the ground and everything gets dark.

Sayuri didn't know how long she was unconscious, but all her body hurts because the strength of the ribbons.

- She'll be fine. - Said a voice that Sayuri couldn't recognize in the beginning.

- Why the ribbons left marks on her and in us didn't? - Asked Nuriko very close.

– She asked him, to leave us... - Said a childish voice, which Sayuri recognize as Yuiren. - She called him coward.

- This is really the kind of thing that my mom usually said. And then she says that I am imprudent.

- And you're imprudent, Miaka. - Said Sayuri, opening her eyes. - I think that I had told you to escape, but nooo! You go directly to the man who wants to kill you! - Sayuri take a breath. - Someone is injured?

- Nobody, beyond you. - Said the same voice behind Sayuri, and she soon realized that it was the fourth sheishi.

- And Yuiren?

- She is lying down. But seems much better, thank to this medicine that you gave to her. - Answered Nuriko, smiling.

- Mom! Mom! - Said Miaka, hopping around her. - We find the fourth Seishi, is Chichiri. - Sayuri smiled at her daughter and look at Chichiri, that was still behind her.

He was exactly as she remembered, very high, with a mask that covered a scar that Sayuru knew that he had on his face, blue hair, a dark blue cloak and a necklace with pearls, the he had use to save them. He was also looking to her, like if he were trying to figure out what secret she was hiding.

- Mom?

- Yes? - Sayuri turned again to his daughter who seemed worried. - Is anything wrong?

Sayuri tried to get up, but when she was about to fall, Chichiri held up and took her to the table where everyone was sat.

- Thank you, Chichiri. - He smiled at her and sat too. - So what happens?

- Was that men, he said something about finding the Seiryuu in the miko.

- Chichiri, you think that exist some legend about the Seven Seishi of Kutou, too? - Asked Tamahome visibly upset.

- I heard something about that while traveling. When they knew that Suzaku in the miko appeared on Konan... Kutou began searching the Seiryuu in the miko.

- In other words, like Miaka is seeking the power of Suzaku to make her wishes... if Seiryuu in the miko obtaining the power of Seiryuu...? - Chichiri shrugged his shoulders, don't knowing what to say.

- Thinking about that, it makes sense. -Said Nuriko.

- Well does, if exist a Suzaku in the Miko, why didn't would exist a Seiryuu in the miko? - Asked Sayuri. She knew that what she said it's all true, but she showed that she knew more than should... she would be forced to tell them the truth, and that can be too dangerous, especially for her daughter.

- Yes, and not only that. Those old witch... I mean the Taiitsukun *-.-7, gave copies of Shinjin Tenchishi to the four countries. - Completed Nuriko, looking pensive at the table.

- But if they are looking for her. - Everyone looked to Miaka. - They go have difficulty for finding a girl from another world, like me and my mother... -Miaka opened her mouth finally realizing that the Sairyuu in the miko was Yui, while everyone else looked to Sayuri.

Sayuri soon realized why they are looking at her, all less Miaka who was in some kind of trance. They thought that she was the Seiryuu in the miko.

- Are you silly? I am not Seiryuu in the miko! - Said Sayuri indignant and the three seemed to agree.

- Hey, Miaka. - Called Nuriko, seeing that she was still in trance. - Is something wrong? You're pale like a ghost.

Miaka looked to Sayuri, as she was seeking a confirmation, but Sayuri only gave her a sad look. So the girl turned to Nuriko and pretending that she was happy.

- N-No. It's nothing! - She got up from the bench. - Just was thought of something. I have to go somewhere! - Miaka ran out of the house leaving all them astonished, less Sayuri that just looked sad for where her daughter had been, and trying to think something to help her.

- Sayuri? - Called Nuriko. - Sayuri? What it's happed? Why Miaka ran?

Sayuri looked up, but not for Nuriko. Her look was directed to Chichiri.

- Need to talk to you.

_**Relationships:**_

**With Keisuke:** Don't will be a very detailed relationship in the FanFic, but she really loves him and suffers a lot by his fault; She do anything for her son, including giving her life to him.

**With Miaka:** With Miaka, she giving her life for her too and she love her with all heart. Their relationship is one of the most detailed, and we could see that she really does everything to protect her daughter. As I think that has given to understand, even she is a mother when Miaka needs, she also gets to be a friend (we see this mostly because the jokes -.-'') but she really worries about her.

**With Hotohori:** She feels a certain intimidation because he is emperor, but with the passage of the time, their relationship will get better...

She feels very sorry for her daughter doesn't correspond her feelings for him, and always gives good advices to him.

With Nuriko: As we can see they have a unstable relationship, or implied as to each other or agree. But in the depth they like a lot of each other.

**With Tamahome:** Well she loves interfere in the moments between he and Miaka, and spends her life, called him son-in-law.

They have a very good relationship, and Sayuri loves launch her sarcasm and jokes on him and loves to threaten him. But she likes him very much as son-in-law.

**With Chichiri:** They met only a very short time, but now they have a good relation.

She trusts in him.

–-*********

**–.-1:**

_Ht_

_tp:_

_/_

_1._

_Bp_

_.b_

_Logspot_

_.co_

_m/_

_-6gQFJOUM_

_84g/TyB_

_nlP20eoI/A_

_AAAAAAAAKY_

_/aBiUCRoZkk_

_U/s16_

_00/-_

_.-1._

_Pn_

_g_

**–.-2:**

_Ht_

_Tp_

_:/_

_2._

_bp._

_Blogsp_

_ot.c_

_om/-_

_A4aT_

_L_lGu_

_GY/Ty_

_BnmqG_

_1tMI/A_

_AAAAAAAAKg_

_/-Bze1acJb_

_7c/s160_

_0/-._

_-2.p_

_Ng_

**–.-3:**

_Ht_

_tp:_

_/3_

_.bp_

_.blo_

_gspot._

_Co_

_m/_

_-iwu_

_eiS_

_kjonY/_

_TyBnnhX_

_jvjI/AA_

_AAAAAAA_

_Ko/Mj1_

_-Evea_

_4yM/s1_

_600/_

_-.-_

_3.p_

_Ng_

**–.-4:**

_Ht_

_Tp_

_:/_

_/4_

_.bp_

_.bl_

_Ogspot_

_.c_

_om/_

_-ZC_

_Kq2vSIsS_

_g/TyBn_

_pfBowmI_

_/AAAA_

_AAAAAKw/_

_DKz5G59DlnM/_

_s1600_

_/-._

_-4.p_

_ng_

**–.-5:**

_Ht_

_tp:_

_/2_

_.bp_

_.blogspo_

_t.c_

_om/_

_-opsURe_

_vTlFs/TyBnq_

_W2T51I/AAAAA_

_AAAAK4/m3kLhN5Nq_

_KQ/s160_

_0/-_

_.-5.p_

_ng_

**–.-6:**

_Ht_

_tp:_

_/4_

_.bp_

_.blogs_

_Pot_

_.c_

_om/-_

_N_RIq_

_zhrVS8/TyBnr3n_

_NB7I/AAAAAAAAALA_

_/Tte37ixXakA/s16_

_00/-_

_.-6.p_

_ng_

**–.-7:**

_Ht_

_tp:_

_/1_

_.bp_

_.bl_

_Ogspo_

_t.c_

_om/_

_-iG0_

_EN5L_

_pLDA/TyBnsuqSwQI/AA_

_AAAAAAALI/d90JDeW_

_NZU4/s16_

_00/taii.p_

_ng_

**Well my dears, this is a new day isn't (in the history)? So this means that Sayuri wore a different outfit! And What that mean? New set of clothes (ahhhhhhhhh =)**

_Ht_

_Tp_

_:/_

_w_

_w_

_w_

_.p_

_Olyv_

_Ore_

_.c_

_om/_

_say_

_uri_

_s_s_

_et_

_/s_

_Et_

_?i_

_d=_

_4172_

_9577_

**- I have a good feeling that you will like this =D**

But if you don't like, please say. Don't have problems with that. But realize that she could walk in high heels and with a very sexy dress, after all she is a mother and in this adventure she needs to be minimally comfortable, right?

Be completely at ease to put all your questions, no matter how stupid they are, I promise to answer all in the next chapter...

**Kisses (L) (L) (L)**


End file.
